Weiss, Velvet, and How Juane Got the Dress
by Darkpenn
Summary: Weiss receives a strange request, makes a big decision, and has no regrets about either.


**Weiss, Velvet, and How Juane Got the Dress**

 _Weiss receives a strange request, makes a big decision, and has no regrets about either._

 _[Author's note: This story follows the story_ Weiss' Day Out _, in Darkpenn's RWBY series. Darkpenn does not want to hear any quibbles about canon.]_

Weiss Schnee, watching everyone else have a good time at the Beacon Academy dance, was rather surprised when Juane came up to her and said: "I need to borrow your dress."

Even by Juane's standards, she thought, it was a strange request. But ...

"Alright," she said.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Hmm. Maybe the question is, is there any way I can stop you from telling me?"

"No, there isn't. You see, I told Pyrrha that if she didn't get a date for the dance I would wear a dress. She didn't."

"Uh, do you know who she really wanted to go with?"

Juane stared at her, mystified.

"You are an idiot," said Weiss. "Okay, you can have the dress, and I'll have to wear your stuff, I guess. Come on, there's a storeroom in the back."

So they went to the storeroom. They started to undress.

"Aren't you going to tell me to not peek?" said Juane.

"Tell the truth, I can't be bothered. My romantic life is entirely non-existent, so ... can't be bothered." She handed him the dress and stood there in underwear and the chiffon undershirt.

Juane gave her his suit and then managed, with some help, to squeeze into the dress. The shoes, of course, were not going to happen, so he kept his sneakers. Weiss took a lilac scarf from her bag and tied it around his waist.

Weiss looked surprisingly good in the suit, with the cuffs and collar turned up. "How do you do that?" said Juane.

"Years of expensive training," said Weiss.

They left the storeroom, looking rather odd. Weiss thought: well, the evening couldn't have really got any worse, anyway.

And then she saw Juane start to dance with Pyrrha, and Nora and Ren joined in. Team JNPR, lighting up the floorboards to rousing applause.

 _Worth it_ , thought Weiss, joining in the cheers.

Someone touched her on the shoulder. It was Velvet. Weiss turned, and gave a little gasp.

"You look ... lovely," she managed to get out. And, indeed, Velvet looked wonderful, in a dress of shining silver.

"And you look ... peculiar," said Velvet.

"I know. It's not a long story, but it's a stupid one. I don't want to go into it. What I want to do is dance with you. I promised I would."

"Oh, I sort of assumed you just said that to be polite. You don't have to."

Weiss thought about it. With a little shock, she realised that she did, indeed, want to dance with Velvet. She didn't know what to say. So she just stared.

"And in any case I don't know how," continued Velvet. "But if you want to ... "

"Oh, I do," said Weiss. "I really do." She took Velvet's hand. It was warm.

"Well, I supposed I'm dressed for leading, so I can show you," Weiss said. "Here, you stand like this, and you put your hands there, and I put mine there, and this one around you, like that, and then we listen to the music and move with it, like this." They began to dance, slowly. Velvet gave a shy smile.

Weiss took a deep breath. "We're not doing it right," she said. "That's how people who are ... just friends ... dance. We have to be ... more like this." She pulled Velvet closer to her, so their bodies were touching. Velvet gasped ... and then smiled again, and continued to dance.

Someone tapped Weiss' shoulder. Juane. "Can I have my clothes back?" he said.

"Nope," said Weiss. "Using them. Maybe later. Don't count on it."

Velvet giggled. "I get it," she said, as Juane, somewhat unhappy with the wardrobe situation, wandered away.

As they continued to dance, Velvet whispered: "Aren't you worried? About ... what people might think?"

Weiss looked around. "I doubt that anyone cares," she said. "And if someone does ... fuck 'em. There, you see, you can dance after all."

"Gosh," said Velvet. "So I can. So now there's only one person at Beacon who can't dance."

"And who's that?"

"Neptune Vasilias."

Weiss, surprised, stopped in mid-step. Then she laughed. "Suddenly, it all makes sense," she said.

"Uh, what does?"

"Oh, nothing important. In any case, it led me here, to be dancing with you, so I'll chalk it up as a win." She resumed the dance.

The music stopped. Weiss and Velvet stopped moving. They stared at each other.

"What ... what do we do now?" said Velvet.

"I'm new at this," said Weiss, "but I think this is the part where you kiss me."

Velvet, still being held by Weiss, glanced around. "Are you sure?" she said.

"No. But ... yes."

So Velvet kissed her. And Weiss kissed back.

Another song started. "Do you want to dance again?" said Velvet.

"I certainly do not," said Weiss.

Blake Belladonna was surprised to find the door of the Team RWBY room locked. Actually, not locked – there appeared to be a chair pushed against it from the inside. Which meant there was someone in there. She knocked. No answer. She knocked more loudly. She thought she heard voices from inside. "Whoever is in there, open up!" she said.

She heard the chair being pulled away from the door. Then the door opened – an inch. Weiss peeped through the crack.

"Hi," said Blake.

"Uh, er, hello," said Weiss. "What do you want?"

Blake noted that Weiss appeared to be wearing only a towel, wrapped around her. She looked somewhat flushed.

"I live here," said Blake. "And I need my other shoes. The heel on one of the ones I have broke."

"Well, okay, I suppose," said Weiss. "But just for a second." She opened the door enough for Blake to come in.

Blake entered, wondering why Weiss was behaving even more strangely than usual. She looked around. There was a man's suit lying on the floor, with other discarded garments. Then she saw that there was someone in Weiss' bed. The sheet was pulled up over their face. But two rabbit ears peeked out the top.

"Oh, hi, Velvet," said Blake.

Velvet sighed, and lowered the sheet. She was obviously naked under it. "Hi, Blake," she said. "How are you?"

"To tell the truth, surprised," said Blake.

"Not as surprised as I am, I bet," murmured Weiss. She picked up Blake's other shoes and handed them to her.

Blake chuckled as she took them. _Odd_ , thought Weiss, _I've never heard her chuckle before. Not one of life's chucklers, our Blake._

"I suppose I should be embarrassed or something," said Weiss. "But somehow I just don't feel it."

"No reason why you should," said Blake, as she changed her shoes. "You want to go for it, go for it, both of you. Hey, I might be able to do something for you. I'll keep Ruby and Yang out for as long as possible. There's the clean-up after the dance, which I will tell them has to be done tonight, and then I'll take them out for coffee or something. Should give you two a bit more together time."

"You ... would do that?" said Weiss.

"Sure," said Blake.

"Thank you, Blake," said Velvet.

Blake chuckled again and left. Weiss replaced the chair at the door. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Are you starting to have regrets?" said Velvet.

"I was just thinking that I have good friends, probably better than I deserve," she said. She removed her towel, lifted the sheet, and climbed into bed next to Velvet again. She put her arms around her.

"Regrets?" she said. "Not one."

END


End file.
